Finding a place to be alone
by Ronin Davis
Summary: Warning: Lemon. The continuation of my fanfics Jaune's Birthday and Pyrrha's Birthday. With two roommates and fellow students everywhere it can be hard for a budding couple to find some time to be together.


The hard working students of Beacon Academy were taking some well earned rest this afternoon. Along the hallway of the dorms walked the ever nervous Jaune Arc. He had received a message from his secret girlfriend, Pyrrha Nikos.

The message had told him to come to their dorm room right away. This made him nervous. All sorts of reasons started to come through it mind trying to figure out what it might be. The message wasn't the only thing on his mind. Recently at the suggestion of Pyrrha, Jaune had shaved his nether region. It felt a little weird, but almost in a good way. It was embarrassing trying to find a private place to do such a thing.

Jaune took a deep breath as he approached his dorm room door. He summoned his courage and barged through the door looking around.

"Jaune." He heard the familiar voice of his lover. Pyrrha was standing next to his bed with her hand behind her back.

"Hey Pyrrha, you called?" Jaune asked walking towards her.

"I wanted to ask you something, what's this?" She said pulling out a notebook from behind her back.

"That!" Jaune gasped in shock and fear. It was the notebook he used to write down all the seduction and sexual tips he had received from Sun and Neptune. "I can explain."

"Really? Go ahead, Jaune." Pyrrha said flipping through the pages.

"I um..." Jaune's mind was a blank. The only thing he could think of was the truth. "I wanted your birthday to be special so I went looking for tips about how to satisfy a girl."

"Oh Jaune." Pyrrha smiled. She placed the notebook down. "That's what I thought. So, I did some research of my own."

She held out her hand towards him. A soft black light surrounded her hand. She started to lower her hand, as she did the zipper on Jaune's pants lowered with it.

Jaune's heart jumped as he felt the zipper fall. He starred at Pyrrha in disbelief. Pyrrha returned his stare with her own sexy naughty smile. She flicked her wrist, undoing the button on his pants.

Jaune made a loud audible gulp as his pants fall to the floor, revealing his boxers. Pyrrha continued her streak of silence as she approached him. She laid and hand on his chest and pushed him back. Jaune landed on his bed in total shock.

Pyrrha's hand began to glow again as Jaune felt his arm jolt up. Pyrrha was now manipulating his arms guards. His arms lifted above his head and became stuck to the wall behind his bed. Jaune struggled, but couldn't get free of her magnetic hold.

"Did you know there are metal studs in the walls?" She giggled leaning over him. "Though, there's only one stud I'm interesting in right now." she smirked as she started to pull down his boxers now using her hands normally.

Jaune's man pole was already starting to get hard in anticipation. She giggled looking at the waving penis. She teased it with one finger, rubbing it gently.

"I'm glad you took my suggestion of shaving." Pyrrha chuckled looking at the hairless sex organ. She started to rub it with her full hand to harden it up.

"Yeah, it feels weird, but I know you do it." Jaune stammered still unable to move his arms.

"You'll get used to it." Pyrrha smiled still stroking Jaune. "Plus it means I can do this." She reached under the bed to pull out a can of ready made whip cream.

"Dessert topping?" Jaune raised an eyebrow. "What does that have to do with anything? Do we have sweets?"

"Yes we do." a wicked smiled grew on her face as she shakes the can. She sprayed a line of the cream along the Jaune's shaft. She leaned in and started to lick the frosty dairy product from his member.

Jaune's face turns a shade of red matching that of his lover's hair. He felt her warm tongue sliding along his shaft picking up the cold silky cream. His penis pulsed with excitement from the sensation.

"Mhhh, so good." Pyrrha moaned licking her lips. She sprayed a dollop of cream on the tip. She puckered her lips and kissed it sucking up the cream. "Wanted a taste?" Pyrrha smiled she leaned up and undid her top.

"Yes..." Jaune muttered starring at her exposed cleavage.

"Here." She smiled removing her top. She pushed together her breasts and place whip cream along her cleavage. Pyrrha crawled along the bed into the reach of Jaune's mouth.

"But your pancakes are better!" a muffled voice suddenly called out from the hallway.

"It's Nora and Ren!" Pyrrha panicked. "They're not supposed to be back yet."

"We got to hurry!" Jaune cried just as panicked. "Demagnetize my arm guards!"

The two quickly tried to clean themselves up and put their clothes back on. Their hearts were racing as they heard the door start to open.

"Hey guys." Jaune said awkwardly turning to look at their returning teammates.

"HHI!" Nora cheered. "Jaune, are you okay?" she asked looking at Jaune's flushed face.

"What? Yeah." Jaune stammered keeping his legs crossed hiding his still erect penis.

"Okay..." Nora said. "What about you Pyrrha?" She asked looking over at her equally flushed face.

"Oh, I'm fine." Pyrrha said awkwardly. "I.. I... just got back form a refreshing jog. In fact, we both did."

"Oh, okay." Nora shrugged carelessly and hopped onto her bed.

Jaune and Pyrrha exchanged nervous looks. Pyrrha strolled over to her bed and laid down. Jaune laid back and rolled on his side trying to hide the bugle in his pants. The unease feeling of the team soon subsided as the group started their normal routines.

It wasn't long till the sun set over the school. Leaving only the green light of the tower and the lamination of the street lamps shined. Pyrrha made her way towards one of the dorm roof top. This was were she helped Jaune improve his skills as a hunter in private.

Jaune had headed off alone earlier saying he wanted to get something and meet her there. This wasn't too unusual for him. Pyrrha wore her usual stoic expression however, she was getting tense. She had gotten worked up from earlier and being interrupted like that really made her unease.

Pyrrha swung open the door to the roof top. She stopped in her tracks and gapped at what was waiting for her. Jaune had prepared a picnic under the night sky. Pyrrha smiled and blushed deeply heading towards him.

"Jaune, this is too much." Pyrrha giggled looking over the romantic picnic.

"Maybe." Jaune replied with a smile. "But you were quiet the minx earlier. I thought you should have something nice." Jaune picked up a strawberry and placed it between his teeth. He leaned his head towards Pyrrha.

Pyrrha giggled and leans in to take the strawberry with her own mouth. She bit into the strawberry, Jaune loosened his own teeth's grip. The two's lips touched as they transferred the strawberry between their mouths. Pyrrha pulled away chewing the strawberry with a smile. She lick her lips of the juice.

Jaune smile picking up two cups with one of his hands. He poured a bubbling drink into the cups handing one to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha smiled taking it. She sat down moving in close to Jaune. She starred at him as she started to sip the drink. Jaune blushed noticing her starring. Pyrrha giggled and leaned in to kiss him again.

Jaune picked up a container of chocolate spread. He opened it and dipped a finger into it. He smeared some of the chocolate onto Pyrrha's neck. He leaned in kissing the spot, sucking the sucking it up.

Pyrrha moaned feeling Jaune sucking the spread away. She took his hand and placed his finger into her mouth, sucking the remaining spread from his finger. She looked at him with intense desires. Pyrrha dipped her own finger into the spread and smeared it onto Jaune's lips. She giggled leaning, kissing him. The taste of the chocolate enhanced the flavor of Jaune's lips as she made out with him. Pyrrha placed a hand onto Jaune's crotch. The two looked at each other.

At that moment their atmosphere was ruined as poorly done rock music erupted suddenly. The roof they choose to practice one was that of one of the dorm buildings. The rambunctious team CRLN just so happened to be on the top floor of the dorms. This wasn't the first time they played loud horrible music interrupting their activities up on the floor, but it was the first time their activities were of a romantic persuasion.

The following morning the students shuffled in the halls going to class. Jaune and Pyrrha walked into the classroom of Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck. They were both getting frustrated. Their sexual activities have been cut short not once, but twice now. Pyrrha was hiding her sexual frustration and doing her best to focus on her studies. Jaune on the other hand wasn't so skilled at repressing his feelings. He finally gets a girl whom likes him, but can't find any alone time with her.

Dr. Oobleck taught in his usual fashion, talking really fast. While Jaune wasn't completely focused unlike normally he was at least awake.

"And that brings us to the underground tunnels beneath the school." He said. "Originally they were for emergency evacuation, additional storage, and utility work. Sadly the full map of the tunnels was lost years ago. The story goes an angry secretary deleted the finished map after being regifted a mug she gave someone else. There are also rumors that there are secret rooms and tunnels within these tunnels. This was due the architect being paranoid and an expert Hide and seek player. This was before the demand for tighter hiring policies." He explained pointing to the board behind him. "I recently got permission to explore these abandoned tunnels and I invite any student to join me for extra credit." At that moment the bell rang out and the students get to their feet.

"I think I heard rumors about those tunnels from older students." Jaune over heard an older classmate, Velvet, talking to a few of team RWBY's members. "There is a secret room in there students turned into a love nest to sneak away to."

"Seriously?" Jaune intruded, his interest peeked.

"Yeah..." Velvet stammered. "Apparently the knowledge of it's location was supposed to be passed down to the next class, but never was." She explained.

"I see." Juane said with a smile. "Excuse me please." He darted off back to Oobleck's classroom.

"What was that about?" Velvet asked confused looking back.

"Oh don't mind him." Yang said with a smile. "Just trying to work some things out."

"Doctor Oobleck, I want to go on the exploring thing." Jaune panted running up to the teacher's desk.

"Splendid!" Oobleck charred. "It's great to see a student show a little enthusiasm! Plus you of all people could use the extra credit." He added before taking a deep swig of his coffee mug. "Very well. Meet me at the northwest corner of the dorms ground floor tomorrow."

"Alright!" Jaune said with excitement.

"At five in the morning." Oobleck added.

"What in the what now?" Jaune said his smile melting away.

The following morning Jaune trudged his feet down to where Oobleck told him to meet up. His eye were barely open. The hall lights were dimmed for the night. Students still asleep in their beds.

"Step lively, Mr. Arc." Oobleck said taking a large swig from his thermos. "We got a lot of ground to cover.

"Yes, sir." Jaune groaned following the already over caffeinated professor who had taken off at high speed.

Oobleck sped down a dark hallway. At the far end was a old looking door. He opened the door and waved to Jaune to follow. They went down a long flight of stairs. Dr. Oobleck flipped a switch and the lights.

"Some of the power from the school still flows here same for water. It is very important we turn off any light we turn on." Oobleck said walking down hallway.

Jaune yawned and had one hand on the wall to prop him up as he followed far behind his teacher. Despite the lights they hallway was still dim and Oobleck had already left eyesight even if he's footsteps speech about the tunnels could still be heard. Jaune placed a hand on the wall and heard a hollow echo from it. He blinked and looked at it. He knocked on the wall a little harder. He undoubtably heard a hollow echo.

Jaune looked back to see if Oobleck was looking. He then started feeling along the wall to see if he could feel a switch of some kind. He felt a loose floor tile beneath his foot. On a hunch he stomped on it. The false wall popped out and started to swing inwards.

The hidden room was pitch black. Jaune felt along the wall until he found a light switch. The light flickered for a moment as Jaune flipped the switch. The room has clearly gone unused for a long time. Think layer of dust and cobwebs were everywhere. Jaune stepped carefully into the room. It had several of the basic amenities. There was a bed, a small rather old looking mini-fridge, and some weird looking furniture. There was a door way leading a second room. Inside the second room was small and only had sink, a toilet, and a shower stand with a old musty curtain.

"Well, it's not Yang's, but I can make this work." Jaune Smiled looking around. It was certainly smaller than the one Yang let him use the last time. This one was also more cluttered with pole support beams being in the middle of the room and much larger furniture.

"Mr. Arc, Where did you head off too?" He heard Dr. Oobleck calling for him. Jaune quickly left the room shutting the door behind him.

"Coming professor!" Jaune shouted running towards the voice. "I'll just come back later to start cleaning up." Jaune smirked forming ideas in his mind.

A week had past and Jaune had become scarce in his free time. Even with his evening training with Pyrrha he would be constantly late. His absence made her concerned.

"I don't think he found another woman." Yang shrugged one day during Professor Goodwitch's sparing class.

"The thought never crossed my mind." Pyrrha gasped. "I'm sure Jaune would never. I just don't know what's going on with him. He won't tell me anything."

"Well, it kind of what it sounds like. Though, there aren't too many girls here hotter than you. I'm one of them and I can tell you he sure isn't hitting this. He'd be crazy to mess up things with you." Yang said patting her shoulder. "Maybe he has a night job. Saving up to buy you something nice."

"Thank you, Yang." Pyrrha said reassured.

"Besides, if we were screwing around I'd would ask if you wanted in." Yang joked. Pyrrha just blushed and didn't say anything. "What? I won't lie all you two have to do is ask. How big is Jaune anyway?"

"Wha...? I... um..." Pyrrha stammered her face turning a deeper red.

"It's fine. Just say when." She smiled holding her hands up parallel to each other and slowly pulled them away from each other.

"That's the match." Goodwitch said as a buzzer rang out singling the end of the sparing match happening. "You've shown much improvement, Mr. Arc." she said looking at the student sprawled out on the floor.

"Thank you, ma'am." Jaune said muffled. He slowly started to pull himself off the floor.

"That was a good fight, Jaune." Ruby said holding out her hand for him.

"Thanks." He said taking her hand. He picked himself off the ground.

"Okay, I know you're all excited for the upcoming three day weekend, but class still has a few minutes left." Goodwitch proclaimed to reign in her students' attention. "The Vytal Festival is just around the corner. Those of you that are competing need to make sure your weapons are well maintained and your skills sharp. Make Beacon look good out there." at that moment the bell rung and the students jumped up to start their three day weekend.

"Pff. Forget that it's a three day weekend, let's party!" Nora cheered throwing her fists in the air.

"Is that wise?" Ren asked walking aside her. "Professor Goodwitch did say we should be get ready for the tournament."

"Pyrrha." Jaune said softly walking up to her. "Can you come with me? I want to show you something." He said taking her hand.

"Sure." Pyrrha replied equally soft, blushing slightly.

The two slipped away with almost no one noticing. Yang saw it in the corner of her eye and simply smiled. Jaune lead her to the dorm and soon to the hall with the door leading to the underground tunnels.

"Jaune, where are we going?" Pyrrha asked was she was guided through the dark hall.

"Here." Jaune smiled as he stomped on the trigger tile. The hidden door swung opened. Jaune walking in the hit the light switch.

"Oh my! Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped looking that the room. Jaune went all out fixing up the room not. He got new silk sheets for the bed. Everything was polished and almost like new. Though, jaune was not able to do anything with the support poles other than cleaning them up.

"Yeah, I found it a week ago. I've been slipping away when ever I could to work on it." Jaune said closing the door. "I figured it could be our own little love nest. It's close to campus and we don't have to ask Yang's to use her's."

"This is so amazing, Jaune." Pyrrha said exploring the room. She smirked placing a hand on one of the support poles. She quickly jumped up griping the pole between her thighs. She through her arms back and allowed her uniform jacket to slide off her body. She spun around on the pole as she unbuttoned her vest and dress shirt.

Jaune watched in awe as she stripped down while clinging to a pole. He could feel his member start to struggle to get out of his pants.

Pyrrha had both feed on the ground again, she leaned against the pole with her back to Jaune. She had unbuttoned her skirt and was wiggling her hips causing it to fall to the ground. She smiled looking over her shoulder at Jaune. Keeping her back to him she unhooked her bra. She threw it over her shoulder leading on Jaune's head who was in a state of shock and awe.

"Enjoying the show?" Pyrrha giggled. She start to spin around on the pole again. She removed her leggings leaving her in nothing, but her panties. Today she wore a rather frisky pair of silk black panties with a deep red lace trim on them.

"Y-yeah." Jaune gapped her bra still on his head. He had a visible erection desperately struggling to escape.

"Why don't you let the little guy out so he can say hi?" She smirked eyeing Jaune's tented pants.

Jaune did as she suggested and undid his pants. He then decided to follow her lead and strip himself down. He watched his partner's erotic dancing on the pole, gripping his own pole. He couldn't help, but follow his urge to stroke himself.

Pyrrha started to lower her panties half way down her legs. She squatted down and started to bounce her firm rear up and down jiggling it for his viewing pleasure.

Jaune moaned and huffed watching her. He rapidly slid his hand along his shift, his breathing growing heavier.

"Stop." Pyrrha said placing a hand over his. Without Jaune noticing she moved her now completely naked body closer to his. Jaune could feel Pyrrha's nipples on his chest, his heart racing. "When you cum I want it to be by my hand... well or other body parts." She winked. She gentle gripped the tip of Jaune's pulsing manhood and started to lead him to the bed.

Jaune simply smiled watching Pyrrha take charge. He laid down on the bed waiting for what ever she has planned. Pyrrha sat at the end of the bed with a wicked grin painted on her face. She pressed the souls of her feet against his standing penis. She started to rub them against it.

"This is different." Jaune thought as he moaned. "But so good." He threw back his head enjoying the feeling.

Pyrrha, pleased seeing Jaune enjoying this new experience, slid her hand between her legs pleasing herself. She rubbed her index finger along her clitoris while she stroked the lips of her womanhood with her middle finger. She join Jaune in moaning as the two lovers built up pleasure. Pyrrha started to insert her finger into her folds, her breathing grew heavier.

"I'm going to cum." Jaune moaned feeling his climax approaching. Pyrrha shifted position and gripped his shaft and held her mouth over the tip. She allowed her tongue to hang out so she can catch every drop when he came. Her hand still stroking Jaune.

With a loud moan Jaune's seed shot out of erect cock. The gooey seed squirted into Pyrrha's open mouth and tongue. She closed her mouth and hummed enjoying the taste of her lover's semen. She licked her lips and started to crawl over Jaune.

"Did you like that?" She said now atop of him. Jaune could feel her erect nipples pressing again his pectorals.

"Yeah, Where did you learn about that?" Jaune smiled, wrapping his arms around her. He placed one on her lower back and the other on her rear.

"In one of those books Sun gave you." She leaning in to kiss his neck. She grinded her hips against his trying to get him hard again.

"Of course." Jaune blushed remember she found those. He could feel his little man getting ready for a second round.

"Looks like little Jaune wants to explore my pussy." Pyrrha smiled reaching between her legs to grab Jaune's stiff rod. She hoisted up her hips to slid it in.

"Wait, I don't have a condom on yet." Jaune stammered trying to make her stop.

"Don't worry about it. This time you can do bareback." She smiled sliding down onto his pole. "You deserve a treat for doing all this."

Pyrrha started to move her hips rhythmically up and down on top of him. Jaune reached up and grabbed her breasts. Gently he started to rub her breast circling her nipples with his fingers.

The bed started to shake as Pyrrha started to bounce her hips harder. The room was filled with the sound of couple's loud moaning. The two rolled over on the bed making Jaune was on top. He circled his tongue around her nipple before kissing it.

"Almost there... Harder!" Pyrrha panted gripping the sheets of the bed.

"I'm almost ready too. I need to pull out." Jaune said feeling a second climax nearing quickly. Pyrrha wrapped her legs around him making it hard for him to pull out. "Pyrrha!?"

"It's okay, Jaune." Pyrrha said. "It's one of my safe days. I want to feel you cum inside me." She moaned loudly. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jaune returned her smile as he continued to thrust into her. He leaned into her embrace and kissed her. They engaged in a passionate kiss as the grinded against each other fast approaching orgasm. The let out powerful moans with out breaking off their kiss as they came together.

"Oh man." Jaune rolled over next to Pyrrha as the two panted. "That was so amazing."

"It was." Pyrrha smiled rolling over and started to cuddle up to him. "You never fail to amaze me, Jaune. I can't believe you actually found this place."

"It didn't take that long either." Jaune replied. "Just wish we could have a tub like Yang's, but a shower isn't that bad. Took forever for the water not to come out brown."

"Speaking of which, I think I'll go take one." Pyrrha said getting up. Jaune smiled watching her butt as she walked away. "You know." Pyrrha said stopping. "You're always welcome to join me." she winked.

Pyrrha pulled back the shower curtain. Jaune had done a lot of work cleaning the tiles shower. Not a single sign of mold or rust. She undid her ponytail and removed all jewelry before stepping in. She started to twist the handles to her desired temperature for the water. She pulled the curtain closed as she stepped in.

Pyrrha savored the sensation of the steaming water running down her body. She grabbed a bottle of body wash and poured some onto the palm of her hand. She proceed to lather her body in the lotion. She heard the curtains get pulled and smiled.

"Need any help getting your back?" Jaune said stepping in the shower.

"You can wash any part of my body. So long as I can do the same to you." She smiled looking back on him.

Jaune smiled and grabbed a small blue wash cloth. After pouring some of the body wash onto it he started to rub is along her body.

"It amazes me how someone who works out and trains so hard had such smooth soft skin." Jaune said started to run his hands over her soapy body. He leaned in and kissed her neck.

"Jaune, please." Pyrrha blushed. "Skin care is a very important thing." She could feel Jaune's flaccid penis press between the cheeks of her rear. She smirked and reached behind her back and grabbed it.

"Pyrrha, I'm trying to wash your body. I can't get to your legs if you're giving me a hand job." Jaune said, his cheeks starting to get a little rosy.

"Oh what's a little fun." She responded with a chuckle. She started to stroke Jaune's rod. It wasted no time in getting hard for a third time for the night.

"Well, fine then." Jaune said taking a hold of Pyrrha's breasts. Pyrrha let out a soft moan as Jaune's soapy hands fondled her.

"I thought the point of taking a shower was to get clean, but we're just getting filthier." Pyrrha smirked furiously stroking Jaune off. She watched as the water washed away the soap spuds giving her full view of Jaune's hands massaging her breasts.

Jaune let out a low grunt before releasing his load into her lower back. His seeds started to pool along the crack of her butt. Pyrrha smiled and turned around exposing her rear to the barrage of water, washing away the semen.

"You can do my legs now." Pyrrha teased before kissing Jaune. The two continued their shower as normal.

The sun started to rise on Friday morning marking the first day of the Beacon student's three day weekend. Jaune and Pyrrha however were unaware of the sun's rising as their room had no windows. The two lovers laid on the bed in each other's embrace. This was the first time the two were able to actually sleep together as a couple.

"Hey there, sleepy." Pyrrha was greeted by Jaune's smiling face. He brushed some hair out of her face. "That was an amazing last night."

"It was." Pyrrha said. She had her head on Jaune's chest and an arm stretching across him. "Have you been up for long?" She asked sitting up.

"Not really." Jaune said. "I'm glad we actually spend the night in the same bed." He smiled kissed her forehead.

"Me too." Pyrrha smiled getting out of bed. She was still in the buff as was Jaune. She started to do her morning stretches. She took great pleasure knowing Jaune was hypnotized watching her butt jiggle about as she did.

"Um..." Jaune stumbled. "How about something to eat?" he said jumping up from the bed and headed over to mini-fridge.

"You really loaded up on stuff." Pyrrha said looking over his shoulder into the fridge.

"Oh, yeah, I wasn't sure how hungry we'd get so I just stocked up as much as I could." Jaune said searching through the fridge for something to eat.

"Well, you really thought things through." Pyrrha smiled picking up a can of whip cream. "You never did get a taste did you?" Pyrrha grinned as she started to spray whip cream over her nipples and breasts.

"Um... No I didn't." Jaune gulped seeing his lover's perky breasts covered in the sweet frothy cream.

Pyrrha crossed her arms causing her breasts to be pushed together and up. She gave him a seductive stare. He leaned down and started licking the cream away. She moaned feeling his warm tongue moved along her breast licking up the cold cream. She gasped a little as Jaune began to suck on her nipples getting every bit.

"Tasty, aren't they?" Pyrrha giggled watching him eagerly cleaning her breasts. "It's my turn now." she shook the whip cream can. She sprayed a line along his shaft.

"Sure thing." Jaune gaped watching her. Pyrrha matched Jaune's eagerness in licking away the cream. Pyrrha smirked and grabbed more items from the fridge before closing it.

Jaune soon found himself on the floor as Pyrrha covered his chest in chocolate and lucked it off. She placed some chocolate onto her nipple and leaned over to let Jaune sucking on it.

"You like chocolate?" Pyrrha smiled moaning as Jaune sucked her nipple clean.

"Yeah, but I like you more." Jaune smiled looking up at her.

"Oh? I bet You'll love this." She replied taking another glob of chocolate on her finger. She started to spread it along the lips of her vagina. She then proceed to straddle Jaune's face. As he began to lick her soft sweet region, sticking his tongue deeper into her folds. Pyrrha moaned bending down and starting to kiss the tip of his penis.

The two orally pleasured each other. Muffled moaned could heard from them. Pyrrha wrapped her tongue around his shaft. Jaune wiggled his inside of her. He pulled out his tongue to focus more on her clitoris. Pyrrha bobbed her head up and down on his rod. Pyrrha could feel Jaune's manhood began to pulse in her mouth. She knew this meant he was close. She herself was fast approaching her own climax.

The two started to moan louder as they furiously pleasured each other. The all too familiar taste of Jaune's seamen entered her mouth. She pulled her heard back as she swallowed. She let out a massive cry as she came onto Jaune's face. She rolled off of him to let him sit up.

"That was great, but we should probably get something real to eat." Jaune said licking his lips clean. Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

The two sat down eating some fruits Jaune gotten in advanced. Jaune was unable to get some kind of hot plate or any means for actual cooking so their meal options were limited while being in the hidden room. Pyrrha starred down at her apple deep in thought. She looked at Jaune and blushed.

"Jaune..." She said breaking off the silence. He looked up at her chewing his food. "Would you..." she paused for a moment. "Would you like to maybe do it in my ass?" She blushed scarlet as the worlds came from her.

"S-sure!" Jaune gagged choking on his food. "I mean, if you're sure you want to. I know the first time I..." he trailed off remember the first time he came close to her rear.

"I am." Pyrrha said placing a hand on his thigh. "They've been a great boyfriend. I've been doing some reading about anal in some of those books Sun lent you. I think I'm ready for it."

Pyrrha stood up and walked over to the bed laying down face down. She hoisted her rear up and used her hands to spread her butt cheeks welcoming Jaune to explore the last of her virgin areas. Jaune gulped getting up. He grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from night stand he had set up full of sex supplies.

He got on bed sitting on his knees. He hovered over her nervous, his rod already standing tall. He slid the condom on and poured some of the lube onto his shaft and some on his finger. He started to push his finger into her and twisted it around covering her anal canal with lube.

"Are you ready?" He asked holding the tip of his wrapped condom against her entrance.

"Y-yes." She response nervously. She took a deep breath as Jaune started to push into it.

Jaune slowly pushed it in inch by inch. Pyrrha took a sharp breath feeling him enter her in the new hole. Jaune could barely move his penis inside of her. He slowly thrusts inside of her moving it deeper with every thrust.

"You're so tight." Jaune moaned, firmly gripping her butt.

"It doesn't help that you're so thick and big." Pyrrha chuckled between moans.

"Thanks." Jaune blushed. Pyrrha's rectum started to loosen enough for Jaune to star moving a little faster.

"Ah! Jaune!" Pyrrha moaned gripping the bed sheets. Her eyes started to roll back panting. "Fuck my ass, Jaune!"

"This is so great." Jaune said starting to thrust into her faster. "I'm so close!" He grunted feeling the presser start to mount up.

"Jaune, not so rough!" Pyrrha cried out feeling Jaune punish her rectum. She unclenched one of her hand from the bed sheets and placed it between her and started to pleasure herself. She rubbed her finger along the lips of vagina.

"Sorry, I can't hold it any more." Jaune moaned loudly. He gave a low grunt as he came unleashing his seed into the condom. He pulled out of her and disposed of the used condom.

"That was intense." Pyrrha said rolling over on the bed panting. She continued to rub her salivating womanhood.

"Yes it was." Jaune smiled laying down next to her. "Was it all the books lead you to think?"

"Reading and doing it are too different things." Pyrrha smiled giving him a quick kiss.

"Well Anything else you wanted to try." Jaune smiled placing his hand over the one she had petting herself.

"Well, a few things." Pyrrha smirked, snuggling up to him. "No hurry though. We have the whole weekend to get to them."

The two laid on the bed talking for a while. Pyrrha talked Jaune into doing a little Aura training. Though they never put on any clothes during it. After that they started to eat their lunch and talked about the kind of things they would want to do.

Jaune laid on the bed on his back with his hands tided to the bed post. He was wearing a blind fold that he found when cleaning up the room. Pyrrha sat on her groin branding a riding crop.

"You like that, bad boy?" She teased rubbing the tip of the riding crop on Jaune's nipple.

"Yes, Mistress." Jaune smiled. His penis was already hard and was pressing up against Pyrrha's butt.

"You're so hard already." She smiled reaching behind her and rubbing his shaft. "Naughty boy getting hard without my permission." She smirked giving his chest a few playful smacks with the riding crop.

"Yes, Mistress." Jaune said unable to not smile. He flinched a little with the riding crop hitting his chest, but it barely did anything with his aura.

Pyrrha grabbed a condom from a pile laying next to them. She unwrapped it and slowly side down onto Jaune's standing erection. He squatted down over Jaune's lap teasingly rub the tip of his wrapped rod.

"Please don't tease me, Mistress." Jaune moaned feeling her moist vaginal lips rubbing against him through the prophylactic.

Pyrrha lowered herself onto him. She moaned as she slowly bounced up and down on him. She started to rub her own breasts as she picked up the pace. She blushed as she hit herself with the riding crop letting out a weird sounding moan.

"Pyrrha? I mean mistress." Jaune said worried by the sound of the crop hitting skin and Pyrrha's unusual moan.

"I... um.. Don't speak out of turn, naughty boy." She blushed deeply smacking Jaune in the chest. She started to move faster.

"Sorry, Mistress." Jaune said the worry disappearing from his voice. He moaned as his partner sped up. Pyrrha smirked suddenly stopped.

"Do you want me to continue?" Pyrrha teased. She rubbed his cheek with the tip of the crop gently.

"Oh yes please, Mistress." Jaune begged to Pyrrha's pleasure. She continued faster than before.

"Are you close to cumming?" She teased placing a hand down on his chest. Her voice cracked a little from her own pleasure, but she tried to stay in her role of mistress.

"Yes!" Jaune moaned trying to hold back. "My I cum, Mistress?" He asked unsure if you could even hold back.

"Very well, Bad boy." Pyrrha moaned bouncing hard on him. The two cried out in bliss as they came. Pyrrha could feel Jaune's penis pulse as it released it's seeds into the condom.

"That was pretty fun, but could I get this blind ford taken off now?" Jaune said smiling.

"Sure thing." Pyrrha said pulling herself off Jaune's now soft rod. She leaned down and kissed him as she pulled off the blind fold off of him. "Thank you for doing this."

"It was my pleasure." Jaune smiled. "I had no idea you were into these things." He smirked, Pyrrha's breasts dangled in his face as she undid his bindings.

"Well, I was just reading some from the notebooks I found." Pyrrha blushed. "It was fortunate these things were already here."

"Yep." Jaune said sitting up. "It's too bad I had to throw out some of these things. It was weird smuggling up some worn out dildos out to the trash." Jaune said blushing a bit recollecting.

"That's too bad." Pyrrha said picking up the riding crop. "Well, if you want a turn being the dom I'm... up for it." She blushed twisting the crip's tip around in her hand.

"Sounds fun." He smiled and chuckling at her nervousness. "Though I might need some rest before we go again."

"I'm okay with that." Pyrrha smiled kissing him. She snuggled closer to him and the two laid down on top of the bed.

The two ended up nodding off in each other's embrace again. This didn't bother them at all as they were able to spend another night in the same bed and they still have two more days left. Upon waking up the went through the morning routine of stretches, eating, and hygiene.

"Nothing like a hot shower in the morning." Pyrrha said walking out of the showering area with Jaune. "Especially when it's shared with a hot boyfriend." She smirked looking over at him.

"Ha... Thanks." Jaune blushed giving an embarrassing geeky chuckle as he did. "It's good to get clean in the morning."

"Well, maybe now it's time to get dirty." Pyrrha said placing a hand on Jaune's chest. "Any thoughts on today's activities?"

"A few." Jaune smirked placing a hand on Pyrrha's rear.

Pyrrha was soon laying on her front as Jaune was thrusting into her. Her moans were muffled by a ball gag she was wearing. Her hands were tied behind her back and ropes were tied around her chest and breasts. She let out a muffled cry as Jaune slapped her rear.

"You like that, dirty girl?" Jaune said relishing his payback for the previous day. "Who would have thought the golden girl, Pyrrha Nikos, liked being tied down and spanked." He said trying to do an evil laugh, but came out sounding weird. He couldn't help but moan himself.

Pyrrha looked back at him as he said this. The ball gag in her mouth wasn't the only thing keeping her from denying his claim. She was turned on by this if just a little. She cried out again as Jaune stroke her rump once more. She was panting hard through the gag.

Jaune took hold of her waist and started to thrust harder. He grunted as he continued to penetrated her. Jaune pulled out quickly and rolled her over onto her back. He pushed back into her slippery womanhood. He looked into the eyes his bound lover as he rammed himself into her. Jaune leaned over and started to suck on her breast.

Pyrrha's legs went up in the air as Jaune drove himself into her. She bucked her own hips into his. Her eyes went wide as Jaune started to lightly bit into her erect nipple. Her breast heaved up and down as she panted hard. Waves of pleasured crashed over her body.

"Pyrrha, I'm going to cum!" Jaune cried out. Pyrrha nodded her head vigorously unable to speak or hold back her own pleasure anymore.

The two cried out as they climaxed, Jaune collapsing onto his partner afterwards. He pulled out of her and removed his condom throwing it away. He then started to untie Pyrrha.

"You could have gone a little lighter with the spanking." She said as the ball gag was removed from her mouth. She stretched and moved around her arms getting the blood flow back once the ropes were removed.

"Sorry about that." Jaune said rubbing the back of his head. "So, wonder what other kind of fun we could have." He smirked looking through the room.

"I wonder indeed." Pyrrha replied returning his smirk in full.

Before the students of Beacon knew it, it was already late Sunday after noon. Many of the students drugged their feet dreading the return of classes the following morning. Team RWBY sat around discussing their excitement for the up coming tournament.

"Hey Guys!" Nora cheered skipping up to her friends with Ren coming up behind her. "Have you guys seen Jaune or Pyrrha lately?" she asked.

"No." Ruby said shaking her head. "Now that I think about it I haven't seen them since Thursday after classes end." She pondered.

"Nether have we." Ren commented walking up to them.

"I'm sure they're find." Yang shrugged leaning back. "I'm sure they'll just getting in some last minute training or just relaxing. They'll turn up soon."

Elsewhere inside of the hidden room the couple laid in the bed breathing heavily. The room was in a total mess. Jaune had went through all the condoms he brought with him. He also felt as if he used every ounce of sperm inside of his sack.

"I'm sad to see an end to this weekend." Pyrrha said with a sad tone.

"I know what you mean." Jaune said rubbing her shoulder. "It's going to be weird wearing clothes again. I don't think I've ever gone so long without putting any on." He chuckled.

"I know what you mean." Pyrrha laughed slightly. "We should probably clean this place up though." She looked around the room.

"I guess." He said getting up off the bed. He started to gather the trash bags into one corner of the room.

"Hey." Pyrrha said straighten out the bed sheets. "Do you ever think of telling people. About us I mean."

"Huh..." Jaune blushed. "Well, sure. I mean yeah we share a dorm room and I'm team leading so coming out publicly might not be for the best if the teachers get word, but our friends should know."

"It would be nice to just cuddle and not worry about being caught by Nora or Ren." Pyrrha said "It would also be nice to publicly go on into the city for a date without coming up with some excuse why it's just the two of us."

"I know." Jaune said heading into the makeshift bathroom to clean up a bit. "I know when he got together we were just trying things out and yeah by now I think we're past that."

"Though, maybe we could still hold off on it." Pyrrha said softly looking down.

"What, why?" Jaune said puzzled walking out of the bathroom.

"Well with the tournament coming up and all. Maybe we should be low key." She said rubbing one of her arms. "Focus on that and not so much with the romance."

"You're Pyrrha Nikos the best fighter in all the school. You take on whole teams and even some of the older students." Jaune said flattering her. "Plus we got Nora and Ren. We'll do great!"

"I know, but maybe we shouldn't have risk of discretions." Pyrrha said blushing at his words.

"Alright fine. We'll tell our friends about us after the tournament." Jaune smiled hugging her.

"Thank you for understanding, Jaune." Pyrrha said hugging him back.

"Hey, when you love someone you listen to what they say." Jaune smiled. "I love you, Pyrrha."

"I... Love you too." Pyrrha said looking up in shock at Jaune's declaration. She kissed him on the lips as a single tear went down her cheek.

 **Author's notes: Thank you for reading this series I've written and posted over the last few Valentines days. This will be the final installment of this story line.**


End file.
